


Peaky Blinders Polyamory Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: In honor of the upcoming Season 6 for Peaky Blinders (and because I am catching up on episodes lol), I remembered how entertaining (and good-looking) these Shelby boys are.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader, Arthur Shelby/You, John Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/You, Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 15
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Peaky Blinders Polyamory Headcanons

  * Being polyamorous with the brothers is a romance whirlwind that leaves your heart racing. 



  * The Shelby brothers are the epitome of “show, don’t tell.” Aside from the fact that they are one of the most powerful crime families, they know how to treat you right.



  * Each of the brothers has their own unique type of “love style”, ranging from gifts, words of affirmation, acts of service, you name it.



  * With Thomas “Tommy”, he sees a type of confidant with you. Whatever type of plans he has for the group, he trusts you. Given his intuition and perception, he knows you’re loyal and deeply caring towards him and his family.



  * With Arthur, it’s a prime example of a troubled soul who is seeking solace. He may be the first who is reluctant to trust you, but when he falls, he falls hard for you. He finds your presence soothing and calming.



  * Dates with him have a bit of spontaneity to it, and he likes to show off. He’s proud of his love and relationship with you, and isn’t afraid to hide it.



  * As rough as he can be sometimes, there is still a gentle linger in his touch. Be it a tight embrace, kiss, or just lounging around after the day.



  * John has the perfect combination of spontaneity and bashfulness, which is an adorable trait of his.



  * Paying him compliments is a sure way to make him blush, and his adorkable sense of humor makes for fun banter.



  * Overall, you love your Shelby boys. There are such distinct and attractive qualities to all of them, and it makes them irresistible. One thing is for sure though. They can be a bit jealous if any lingering eyes get too “comfortable”.




End file.
